


[Vid] Song for a Broken World

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Fast Color (2019)
Genre: Depictions of Police, Family Feels, Family reuniting, Fanvids, Festivids Treat, No Lyrics, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: If something's broken, it stays broken. You can't fix it. But what if you could?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Song for a Broken World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jabberwockingly (savannamae17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannamae17/gifts).



> Thank you Rhea314 for betaing!

Password: `festivids`

[Song For A Broken World](https://vimeo.com/506402577) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
